Adrik Battleborn
Details Adrik Battleborn is a hill dwarf tempest domain cleric. He is 132 years old and barely over 4 feet in height. He's extremely heavy for his height, though most of that is muscle. His hair is a dark red copper color. He's a loudmouth and a bit of a curmudgeon. His signature combat move is casting Shatter on a large group of humanoids. His current record is 10 orcs killed with one shatter spell (roughly 110 hp damage in one round). Back Story Adrik is a hill dwarf who is proud to be part of the Battleborn clan. He is a loyal servant of Morthammor Duin (Dwarven God of travelers and lightning), and worships through his appreciation of lightning, thunder, and battle. The Battleborns are famous for being remarkable smiths and they guard their trade secrets closely. Like most adults in his clan, he is a trained smith. Unlike many dwarves, Adrik has a love for the open air. As a child he had the nickname "Rain" because of his habit of going outside whenever it was raining. Thunder thrills him. Another unusual thing about Adrik is that he doesn't mind being on the sea. He loves the wind and moisture. When he came of age he made a name for himself by being the only dwarf of his clan willing to ride on cargo ships to safeguard dwarven shipments of arms. He took advantage of all the traveling to ask around about rumors of a legendary magical Dwarven forge, rumored to be on the island of Ilakasek. Adrik's goal in life is discovering this rare place so that his clan can use it as their own. During one of these voyages guarding Dwarven arms he befriended some unusual bards, the gnome Kellen and the dragonborn Shedinn. Their ship was impounded in a hostile port, and everyone had to flee or get arrested. He managed to escape, but was separated from his friends. Years passed, and one day in totally different town Adrik came across Kellen in a pub. Kellen thought he had finally located Shedinn and asked Adrik to investigate the rumors that the dragonborn was in the area. Adrik is fiercely loyal to his friends and immediately agreed to help. Sadly, Shedinn had been killed shortly before Adrik arrived at the keep. Adrik isn't powerful enough to raise the dead, but he can do the next best thing - get revenge. Adrik offers to help the adventurers in honor of his dead friend. Adrik's God About Adrik's God: Marthammor Duin (Mar-tham-more doo-ihn), is the young, neutral good dwarven god of wanderers and patron of dwarves who have left the clanholds to explore the world. He is also known as Finder-of-Trails, Watcher over Wanderers and the Watchful Eye. He is also an exarch of Moradin.1 He approaches life with a gnome-like demeanor, curious to see what lies beyond the horizon and always willing to trade stories of travels. His is the rare spirit of dwarven exploration, and the spark of curiosity his followers associate with bursts of lightning. Character Goals He is searching for the legendary forge of the Dwarves. See the Plot Hooks page for details. He is friends with Keller, the gnome bard, and one day will let him know that his apprentice, Shedinn, has died in the Caves of Chaos (killed by a group of kobolds). He desires to master more lightning and thunder combat spells. Typical of a dwarf, he has a long memory and harbors a variety of grudges. He has a mental list he keeps enemies he owes payback to. A few sample entries: * The entire Brokenfang orc clan, for raping and killing his aunt Gunnloda. (2 years ago) * A halfling rogue named Yrobil, for cheating in a card game and unlawfully winning 16 sp from Adrik (20 years ago) * His first cousin Baern, for selling some secret techniques for plate mail crafting to some humans (50 years ago) * The entire city of Fawndale, for arresting and fining his brother Rurik for drunk and disorderly conduct (8 years ago) Now his list of grudges has one more entry: "All the kobolds in the Caves of Chaos, especially their leader Kang, for killing his friend" Magic Items Wand of Binding Armour of Grimthain Ring of Lightning Scroll of cure wounds References Category:PC